mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Thorax/Galeria
Sexta temporada The Crystalling - Part 2 The Friendship Express with the Crystal Castle in the background S6E2.png The Times They Are a Changeling Spike staring at his reflection S6E16.png Spike walks away while his reflection stays still S6E16.png Spike touching his reflection S6E16.png Spike hiding from his reflection S6E16.png Spike looks at his reflection again S6E16.png Spike acts goofy to his reflection S6E16.png Spike "just my imagination" S6E16.png Spike walks away as his reflection slips S6E16.png Spike's reflection dusts himself off S6E16.png Spike's reflection is busted S6E16.png Thorax the changeling revealed S6E16.png Spike backing away from Thorax S6E16.png Spike runs away from the changeling S6E16.png Thorax calling out to Spike S6E16.png Spike saved by Thorax (episode version) S6E16.png Spike saved by Thorax S6E16.png Thorax "the ice is pretty slippery" S6E16.png Thorax "I wouldn't want you to get hurt" S6E16.png Spike "you... saved me?" S6E16.png Thorax "I know you don't wanna be friends" S6E16.png Thorax fluttering away sad S6E16.png Thorax looking hopeful at Spike S6E16.png Spike "changelings are supposed to be evil" S6E16.png Thorax "oh, not me" S6E16.png Thorax "all I've ever wanted is a friend" S6E16.png Thorax hatches from his egg S6E16.png Changelings' nursery hive S6E16.png Baby Thorax looking scared S6E16.png Baby Thorax looking very scared S6E16.png Thorax in the Canterlot wedding invasion S6E16.png Thorax doesn't want to steal love S6E16.png Thorax and changelings expelled from Canterlot S6E16.png Thorax "couldn't live with my kind anymore" S6E16.png Thorax "I'm starving!" S6E16.png Thorax "it's what drew me here!" S6E16.png Thorax "it's drivin' me crazy!" S6E16.png Spike "that would be from the royal Crystalling" S6E16.png Spike "a giant outpouring of light and love" S6E16.png Thorax hissing at Spike S6E16.png Thorax apologizing to Spike S6E16.png Thorax "the love we shared could sustain me" S6E16.png Thorax in despair S6E16.png Spike "convince them to give it a try" S6E16.png Thorax "if only that were true" S6E16.png Spike "it is!" S6E16.png Thorax looking confused S6E16.png Spike "I'm sure you've heard of me" S6E16.png Thorax "I was raised by an evil queen" S6E16.png Thorax "can't believe you want to help me" S6E16.png Spike "hasn't anypony ever just been nice" S6E16.png Thorax happy to make his first friend S6E16.png Thorax hisses at Spike again S6E16.png Thorax tries to control his impulses S6E16.png Thorax apologizing to Spike again S6E16.png Thorax "kindness like that kind of brings it out" S6E16.png Thorax hisses at Spike a third time S6E16.png Thorax plugging his muzzle S6E16.png Spike "I should just, uh, talk to them first" S6E16.png Thorax nervously agreeing with Spike S6E16.png Spike returns to Thorax's cave S6E16.png Thorax "how many new friends do I have?" S6E16.png Spike trying to find the right words S6E16.png Spike "didn't go exactly the way I thought" S6E16.png Thorax in even more despair S6E16.png Thorax "I guess it's not surprising" S6E16.png Thorax "how can you expect ponies" S6E16.png Thorax transforms into a Crystal Pony S6E16.png Pony Thorax "trust something that looks like this" S6E16.png Thorax transforms back into a changeling S6E16.png Thorax looking sadder than ever S6E16.png Thorax tilting his head in confusion S6E16.png Pony Thorax entering the palace S6E16.png Spike and Thorax hear Twilight Sparkle S6E16.png Twilight trots up to Spike and Thorax S6E16.png Spike and Thorax look at each other nervously S6E16.png Spike "wanted to introduce you to my friend" S6E16.png Spike trying to think of a pony name S6E16.png Spike introducing Thorax as "Crystal Hoof" S6E16.png Crystal Hoof meets Princess Twilight Sparkle S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle shaking Crystal Hoof's hoof S6E16.png Crystal Hoof trying to think of an answer S6E16.png Crystal Hoof "Spike and I go way back" S6E16.png Spike interrupts "to the Equestria Games!" S6E16.png Spike in a cold sweat S6E16.png Spike "we've been pen pals ever since" S6E16.png Twilight delighted that Spike has a pen pal S6E16.png Spike "I pretty much only write to him" S6E16.png Crystal Hoof "I like to brag to all my friends" S6E16.png Spike laughing nervously S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof laughing awkwardly S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle "Starlight and I can manage" S6E16.png Spike "promised to take me around the city" S6E16.png Crystal Hoof "that was amazing!" S6E16.png Crystal Hoof feeling very hopeful S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof walk outside the palace S6E16.png Crystal Hoof in awe of the Crystal Empire S6E16.png Crystal Hoof wide-eyed and awestruck S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof tour the Empire S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof talk to Crystal Ponies S6E16.png Crystal Ponies laugh with Spike and Crystal Hoof S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof give out autographs S6E16.png Crystal Hoof meeting more Crystal Ponies S6E16.png Crystal Hoof is the center of attention S6E16.png Crystal Hoof talking with Crystal Ponies S6E16.png Crystal Ponies laughing with Crystal Hoof S6E16.png Royal guards walk through the palace halls S6E16.png Crystal Hoof "everything I've ever dreamed of!" S6E16.png Crystal Hoof "I can't keep pretending" S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof walk behind royal guards S6E16.png Spike "pretty soon, nopony will care" S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof cheerful S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof hear Princess Cadance S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof nervous again S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof enter the throne room S6E16.png Princess Cadance approaching Crystal Hoof S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof keeping up the act S6E16.png Cadance "any friend of Spike the Brave and Glorious" S6E16.png Princess Cadance meets Crystal Hoof S6E16.png Cadance letting Crystal Hoof meet Flurry Heart S6E16.png Crystal Hoof stands over Flurry Heart's cradle S6E16.png Crystal Hoof "she's so beautiful!" S6E16.png Crystal Hoof senses the love around Flurry Heart S6E16.png Crystal Hoof trembling from the love S6E16.png Crystal Hoof backs away from Flurry Heart S6E16.png Crystal Hoof with glowing changeling eyes S6E16.png Crystal Hoof's eyes emitting a blue mist S6E16.png Thorax reverting to changeling form S6E16.png Thorax hissing at Princess Cadance S6E16.png Thorax hisses menacingly at the ponies S6E16.png Thorax trying to control his impulses S6E16.png The ponies turn on Thorax S6E16.png Spike tries to defend Thorax S6E16.png Spike magically dragged away from Thorax S6E16.png Thorax continues to hiss threateningly S6E16.png Thorax shocked by Spike's words S6E16.png Thorax hurt by Spike's betrayal S6E16.png Thorax flying out of the throne room S6E16.png Spike calling out to Thorax S6E16.png Spike looks for Thorax under a rock S6E16.png Spike "I know you're in here!" S6E16.png Thorax appears behind Spike S6E16.png Thorax "leave me alone!" S6E16.png Thorax hissing angrily at Spike S6E16.png Thorax "why do you think I would help you?" S6E16.png Thorax "I'm an 'evil changeling'!" S6E16.png Thorax grabbing Spike's claw S6E16.png Thorax saves Spike's life again S6E16.png Thorax "it's okay, I know it's hard" S6E16.png Thorax "everyone in the Crystal Empire loves you" S6E16.png Thorax "I couldn't ask you to give that up" S6E16.png Spike "you don't have to ask" S6E16.png Thorax "what are you gonna do?" S6E16.png Spike returns to the palace with Thorax S6E16.png Shining Armor "get away from that thing!" S6E16.png Spike standing up for Thorax S6E16.png Spike introducing Thorax as his friend S6E16.png Thorax looking more nervous than ever S6E16.png Spike gives Thorax a reassuring look S6E16.png Spike steps forward under a spotlight S6E16.png Spike starts to sing soulfully S6E16.png Spike singing "glorious and brave" S6E16.png Ponies glaring resentfully at Thorax S6E16.png Ponies turn their backs on Thorax S6E16.png Thorax tearfully running away S6E16.png Spike singing "then why can't we imagine" S6E16.png Spike singing in support of Thorax S6E16.png Crystal Arrow mirror image S6E16.png Crystal Arrow and Thorax as Crystal Arrow S6E16.png Crystal Arrow scared of Thorax S6E16.png Thorax sad as Crystal Arrow runs away S6E16.png Spike cheering up Thorax S6E16.png Spike and Thorax best of friends S6E16.png Spike singing with Thorax in the darkness S6E16.png Spike gesturing toward Thorax S6E16.png Spike singing "knows the real me" S6E16.png Thorax joins Spike in the spotlight S6E16.png Spike singing "'til the end" S6E16.png Spike singing the final chorus S6E16.png Spike sings A Changeling Can Change big finish S6E16.png Spike finishes his heartfelt song S6E16.png Twilight approaches Spike alone S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle "I try to set an example" S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle addresses the other ponies S6E16.png Twilight "if Spike says Thorax is his friend" S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle offers a hoof to Thorax S6E16.png Twilight being friendly with Thorax S6E16.png Thorax wipes his tears away S6E16.png Cadance extends friendship to Thorax S6E16.png Princess Cadance "eager to do the same" S6E16.png Thorax makes friends with Cadance S6E16.png Cadance lets Thorax meet Flurry Heart S6E16.png Thorax meets Flurry Heart S6E16.png Thorax "that'd be so amazing!" S6E16.png Thorax "I want to know all about friendship" S6E16.png Thorax addressing the ponies S6E16.png Royal guards cheer for Spike and Thorax S6E16.png en:Thorax/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens